


Oscuridad

by TobiasChase



Series: El hombre del bosque [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Paranoia, Serial Killers, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Porque se sentía cómodo en la oscuridad y tras su escape se hundiría en ella de nuevo, no obstante, él estaba seguro que en aquella ocasión no estaría solo.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), The Beast/Wirt
Series: El hombre del bosque [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593316
Kudos: 6





	1. Ciego

Cuando la policía estatal habían recibido aquella quejas sobre maltrato infantil en un orfanato no pensó que era tan grave; no es que fueran crueles, pero habían visto toda clase de maltratos que solo las personas crueles podían ser capaces que lo hacían sentir de alguna manera insensibles. No obstante aquel caso fue un tanto peculiar.

Si, la denuncia era verdadera, varios chicos eran maltratados en aquel lugar donde supuestamente tenían que recibir tratos totalmente contrarios. No obstante hubo un chico que llamo totalmente su atención y que encontraron en el sótano del lugar. En aquel lugar oscuro encontraron a un pequeño de alrededor de nueve años. Su aspecto era lamentable; mostraba rasgos de desnutrición y sus ropas eran apenas andrajos. Su piel era demasiado pálida, enfermiza que contrastaba con su cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y una venda blanca cubría sus ojos. Estaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación, encima de un colchón que a simple vista parecía incómodo y cuando los oficiales se acercaron notaron que estaba amarrado a un radiador que estaba cerca.

—No temas, no te hare daño— dijo un oficial que al acercarse al chico esta retrocedió, chocando con la fría pared— no pasa nada, estarás bien— insistió y aunque el niño parecía terco en obedecer al final termino por desistir, dejándose de mover algo que tomo como oportunidad para quitarla la venda— wow, tienes bonitos ojos— comento nervioso al ver aquellos extraños ojos. Eran demasiado anormales.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto el niño yendo al grano, no podía verlos bien, había estado con la venda por días que se sentía ciego. No había ninguna emoción en su voz ni tampoco en sus facciones— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?— frunció levemente el caño, desconfiado, no obstante no le juzgaría, seguro habría pasado por mucho.

—Solo hemos a venir a ayudarte— explico el hombre que en esos momentos se deshacía del amarre que lo tenía atado— ¿puedes caminar por tu cuenta?— pregunto pero el chico negó con la cabeza en silencio, sentía demasiado entumidas las piernas— bien, entonces tendré que cargarte.

—Yo no quiero salir— comento mostrando preocupación por primera vez— no me van a obligar a salir, ellos se enteraran.

—Nadie te hará daño — replico para cargarlo en sus brazos, era bastante ligero — ¿puedes decirme tu nombre, pequeño?

—Jack — contesto — solo quiero irme de este lugar — confeso sintiendo incomodo el contacto del hombre, como odiaba sus piernas inútiles.

—Yo soy el agente Unterweger—escucho apenas para cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando salieron al exterior de aquel sótano, dolía demasiado los rayos del sol, odiaba demasiado la luz, siempre terminaba por hacerle daño. O era que prácticamente toda su vida en la oscuridad. No estaba seguro de nada, todo parecía tan nuevo. Y eso le aterraba.

Tomo un respiro. Podía haber pedido un vaso de agua- las esposas que mantenían apresadas sus muñecas juntando que estaban estaba unidas a una cadena que estaba alrededor a su cintura que le impedía moverse. Sonrió un poco, eso no era tan diferente a como cuando era un pequeño.

— ¿Qué te parece gracioso?— aquella pequeña sonrisa se borró de la faz de la tierra cuando escucho la voz de Beatriz. Odiaba demasiado aquella agente tan impertinente. Aquella que solo se estaba metiendo en donde nadie debería.

Había estado varios años en prisión purgando aquella condena de varias cadenas perpetuas. No le disgustaba como veía en varios patéticos que lloraban como niñas pequeñas. Estaba consciente de su pago con la sociedad, y no lo negaba, ahora estaba pagando y no lo sentía pesado. Había pasado también una buena parte de su tiempo encerrado y sabía que afuera no le esperaba nada. A menos que se pusiera a recordar en Wirt, eso lo ponía ansioso.

Su estadía era buena, debía de admitir y aunque ahora estaba solo en su celda podía entretenerse leyendo algo, hacer ejercicio o simplemente divagar en su propia mente. Claro, también había momentos malos como pensar en aquel chico de cabellos castaños ¿Cómo estará? ¿Estaría pensando en él? Eso lo torturaba, claro que no pensaría en él, o al menos no en buenos términos. Y también estaba Beatriz, que de vez en cuando iba a verlo para hablar sobre su vida. Aquella chica era ambiciosa y sabía que no era para hacerle algún "bien" como aseguraba no era más que una fachada para sacarle información. Las historias de asesinos en serie, más si nadie la sabe suele ser más interesante. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer y aunque las primeras citas con aquella mujer eran del todo monótonas- hablaba sobre sus crímenes con todo detalle, no le importaba- pero ahora, cuando quería meter en su infancia, era otra cuestión. No le gustaba hablar de eso, hacía mucho que él no quería recordar nada.

—Nada— comento— aquel hombre término por adoptarme.

— ¿Él nunca supo el motivo del porque estabas encerrado? Que lastimabas a tus compañeros, niños incluso mayores que tú.

—Yo nunca comencé nada— corto molesto— ellos siempre me metían por mis ojos ¿Qué esperaban que hicieran? Los adultos les importaban una mierda y ahí el único que podía defenderte era uno mismo. Claro, cuando se tocaba de castigar era el único responsable. Yo no tenía la culpa que todos fueran tan débiles. Y que sangraran tan fácil— oh esas pequeñas venganzas eran tan dulces. Evito sonreír de nuevo. No quería explicar nada.

— ¿Cómo fue tu relación con tu padre adoptivo? — pregunto la mujer como mejor recurso de cambiar de tema. No se podía capaz de refutar aquello, aunque daba claras muestras de psicopatía desde temprana edad.

—Teníamos una buena relación, fue como si fuera mi verdadero padre, la cabaña del bosque en la que estaba era de él. Decía que muchas veces la soledad era buena, por eso vivía con su esposa ahí.

— ¿Y ella?

—Ella era una bruja— apretó sus manos al recordar aquella mujer.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella es como los del orfanato, ella era igual de despreciable.

— ¡Jack Unterweger!— el adolescente de trece años suspiro con fastidio al escuchar el grito de la mujer. El camino de la escuela a su hogar tendía a ser agotador, era bastante lejos que aunque tuviera que usar el dichoso autobús escolar tenía que caminar un poco más de media hora desde aquella cabaña alejada para tomarla.

— ¿Si?— pregunto con total indiferencia mirando aquella mujer bajita y regordeta que era su "madre" a pesar de aceptar al hombre como su padre ella era un caso imposible.

—Hoy me llamaron de la escuela ¿Cómo que estás suspendido por golpear a un chico?

—Tres días — comento con una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Tres? ¿Es en serio?— pregunto ofendida la mujer.

—Él empezó a insultarme, yo solo me defendí— objeto pasa pasar a su habitación, escuchando los gritos y reclamos que no respondería. No tardo en poner el seguro.

Odiaba a todos y todo. Claro, ahora su vida se podía considerar un poco mejor ya no vivía como un animal en un sótano, pero tampoco estaba bien. Un claro ejemplo eran sus compañeros; siempre se metían con él ya se por su exagerada estatura, su delgadez que por más intentaba erradicar no lograba hacer nada y por supuesto por sus ojos. Joder, incluso se metían con él solo por vestir totalmente de negro. Y aunque trataba de no hacer nada, termino cansando su paciencia y termino golpeando a uno de esos gilipollas hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se acostó en su cama al recordar aquellos. Los gritos de dolor de su víctima que le había roto la nariz y haber partido el labio, la forma en que le rogaba piedad y los vitoreo que recibía de otras infortunadas victimas que habían perecido en manos de ese bravucón. Extrañaba demasiado esa forma de tener el poder y aunque si bien eso había recibido su castigo, no estaba arrepentido.

Paso el resto de la tarde encerrado hasta que llego el hombre. Fue el único que dejo pasar a su habitación. Parecía preocupado y no entendía porque estaba así.

—Tu madre esta demasiada alterada por tu castigo— hizo una mueca— ¿Qué paso?

—No es nada— dijo apenas — solo tuve una pelea y el perdió.

—Lo dejaste bastante herido, Jack, eso no está bien ¿te molesto también? Sabes que puedes decirme y hallaremos una solución.

—No, puedo solo ¿estoy castigado?

—No, te comprendo pero debes de ir al psicólogo—realmente no le sorprendió que el chico le mirara más que enojado.

—Pero yo no estoy loco— comento ¿Por qué insistía en que fuera? Él estaba bien, incluso mejor que todos aquellos que habían pasado por lo mismo que él.

—No hablo que estés loco, pero sería bueno para ti, quiero ayudarte, pero no me dejas hacerlo.

—No volverá a pasar— sonrió un poco apartándose cuando sintió la mano del hombre tocar su hombro. A pesar de todo ese tiempo, seguía sin soportar el contacto con otros.

—Vamos a cenar— comento separándose del chico, viendo como asentía en silencio. No podía decirle más y sabía que algún día él cedería, después de todo solo era pobre muchacho que había sufrido demasiado.

La cena estuvo en total silencio y aunque trataba de ignorar a la mujer que parecía fulminarlo con la mirada no podía lograrlo ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Estaba enterado que aquel matrimonio nunca pudo tener hijos, que ella estaba ansiosa de ser madre y que no le importaba adoptar entonces ¿Por qué parecía que quería tenerlo lejos?

Nunca pensó que lo odiara tanto.

— ¿Fue ese odio que te impulso matarla?— la pregunto llamo la atención del hombre que le miro confundido para negar— ¿Qué fue entonces?

—Ella me conocía, ella sabía mi historia y como estaba harta de mí, decidió castigarme por esa pequeña suspensión — sus manos se movieron inquietas— no fue mi culpa, ella se lo busco.

Fue en la mañana siguiente que cuando su padre se había ido y estaba solo con esa mujer que todo comenzó. Había caído en esa tonta excusa que ella necesitaba ayuda y se había ofrecido él para ir por unas cosas que se hallaban en el sótano de la casa. No le gustaba para nada el lugar, pero era solo cuestión de ir por las dichosas cosas que necesitaba y salir. Claro, eso era lo que pensaba, pero apenas bajo las escaleras se dio cuenta que no era tan rápido. La mujer, que estaba en el marco de la puerta, le encerró con seguro.

En ese momento pensó que había superado todo, pero al estar encerrado en aquel oscuro lugar se dio cuenta que no era verdad. Estaba aterrado y corrió desesperado a la puerta tratando de salir, golpeándola, incluso suplicando a que le abrieran pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Volvió a bajar, buscando alguna salida, pero solo había una estrecha ventana y aunque podía salir por ahí rompiendo el vidrio, está estaba asegurada con barrotes.

No quería estar ahí, era igual de espantoso que aquel sótano donde estuvo gran parte de su infancia. Se mantuvo en un rincón, esperando a que aquel hombre fuera por él, que le salvara de esa oscuridad, pero cuando paso la noche esto no paso. Simplemente no llegaba.

Fue de nuevo a intentar abrir, de vez en cuando llamándolo por su nombre, resignándose a que no le contestaría. A veces no regresaba a casa por días por cuestiones de trabajo – o eso al menos decía él- ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ese día?

—Jack— escucho la voz femenina y aunque pensó que abriría la puerta no sucedió.

—Abre la puerta— su voz exigía aquello, ya no se humillaría más en pedirle algo.

—Parece que no has aprendido nada, te quedaras ahí toda la noche.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada— protesto, indignado por el castigo tan injusto.

— ¿No te das cuenta que eres un fenómeno? Tal vez mi esposo te haya cogido cariño, pero a mí no me engañas. Eres solo un pequeño psicópata, tu no sientes nada y no voy a dejar que me hagas nada cuando esté sola — ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?— ni siquiera era normal, tu cuerpo es demasiado raro, pareces un monstruo. Estarás aquí hasta que llegue mi marido. No voy a permitir que te quedes en mi casa un día más.

No pareció decir nada y cuando escucho el sonido de sus pies sonar cada vez más lejano se dio cuenta que solo se fue. Bajo de nuevo de las escaleras con cuidado pues estaba oscuro- había querido encender la luz, pero el maldito foco estaba fundido-. Al menos durante un tiempo tanteando en la oscuridad encontró una linterna que lo ilumino vagamente. Él no estaría encerrado un segundo más y ya que esa mujer estaba asegurando que era un monstruo, entonces él estaría dispuesto a comprobarlo.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando logro liberarse. Salirse del sótano no fue sencillo, no era como en las películas que solo se necesitaban de un pasador de cabello y aunque de hecho hizo bastante ruido, rompiendo la manija de la puerta con ayuda de un martillo que había encontrado ahí, parecía que no llamo la atención. Mejor para él. Con más sigilo camino a la habitación donde se encontraba esa detestable mujer que al entrar la vio totalmente dormida.

Apretó el martillo que le seguía acompañado cuando estaba demasiado cerca. Se detuvo cuando se removió de la cama y cuando alzo al martillo dispuesto a matarla ella abrió los ojos somnolienta.

— ¿Jack?— fue la última palabra antes del horrible impacto en su cabeza con el martillo. El golpe le dejo inconsciente, pero no la mato.

Un pinchazo de placer recorrió el cuerpo del adolescente. Necesitaba más. Se subió a la cama para golpear una y otra vez, deformando el rostro por los golpes, manchándose de sangre. Cuando se cansó, el cráneo no era más que una masa deforme. El cuero cabelludo estaba mezclada con pequeños pedazos de masa de color beige rosado que tomo entre sus manos. Abrió su boca metiendo ese pedazo de cerebro para comerlo. No sabía nada mal. Comenzó a devorarlo, en medio de un éxtasis. Le gustaba, ni siquiera se comparaba a la gloria de golpear a un imbécil. Matar le procuraba placer. Cuando acabo ese placer, su conciencia regreso ¿Qué había hecho? No sentía culpa de matarla, pero sabía que estaba mal. No quería ir a pasar a prisión, no quería que lo encerraran. Después pensó en su padre, él no soportaría la muerte de esa horrible mujer, lo odiaría y él no quería que lo odiaría. No tuvo otra opción. Tenía que matarlo.

Salió de la habitación, todavía tenía tiempo. Solo tenía que recoger aquel rifle que tenía guardado en el estudio – lo usaban cuando salían de cacería, manejarlo sería sencillo- no quería, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

El hombre llego en a la mañana, cansado y totalmente fatigado por lo que primero paso a su habitación para dormir al lado de su esposa, pero al llegar a ese cuarto y encontrar el destrozado cuerpo de su mujer tendido en la cama todo aquello quedo atrás ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién había hecho eso? Volteo para buscar a Jack, quería saber que estaba bien. Para su sorpresa, el chico estaba ahí aunque no sabía si estaba bien pues estaba manchado de sangre y le apuntaba con un arma.

—Lo siento— no pudo defenderse cuando le disparo en el cuello cayo de rodillas y el chico se acercó más. No parecía disfrutarlo, al contrario, parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría— no quería hacerlo, pero tienes que morir— el siguiente disparo fue en la cabeza, matándolo de inmediato.

—Yo no quería matarlo, pero ¿Por qué dejarlo vivo? Me odiaría el resto de su vida, sufriría pensando que no sería una buena idea llevarme a su casa y yo no podía permitirlo— miro enojado al ver a la mujer que parecía negar, desaprobando su confesión.

—No te creo, Jack, eres un psicópata, tú no sientes culpa.

Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto cuando se levantó de su asiento. La pelirroja retrocedió un poco, lo suficiente para salvarse pues el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella, ciego de la ira.

— ¡Guardias!— grito yendo a la puerta viendo cómo se levantaba de nuevo. Estaba encadenado, pero aún así lograba intimidarla.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Estas horrorizada?— pregunto acercándose a ella, logrando arrinconarla— no niego que disfrute matarla, eres una maldita puta como todas, pero mi padre, nunca sentí tanto culpa.

— ¿Y Wirt?— grave error. La mujer grito de dolor al sentir la patada en su estómago que le propino el psicópata.

— ¿Cómo se vería tu cabeza en una estaca?— pregunto antes de que los guardias entraran para separarlo de la mujer que cayó al suelo agarrándose del estómago — solo bromeo— rio antes de que lo llevaran.

Nunca volvió a provocarlo.

Continuara.


	2. Pesadilla

Wirt despertó en medio de la noche, aterrado y bañado en sudor en la oscuridad de su solitaria recamara producto de aquella pesadilla; sentándose en la cama trato de calmarse mientras comenzaba a repetirse como si fuera una oración personal que ya todo estaba bien, que no estaba en aquel sótano. Ya no era más que aquel chico de 16 años, un adolescente que había quedado en el infierno causado por aquel hombre; no ya no era así, los años habían pasado y ahora era un adulto de 22 años bastante patético que padecía estrés postraumático. Demasiado para poder soportarlo.

Encendió la luz de su habitación mirando en el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche viendo que pasaba más de la medianoche; genial, otra noche que no podría ir a dormir. Se levantó para salir de su cuarto y pasarse a la su cocina donde prepararía como cada noche una taza de café bastante cargada y sin azúcar- no era algo que consideraba agradable, de hecho le daba asco el sabor totalmente amargo, pero eso mismo lo mantenía abierto- calentó bastante y cuando estuvo listo se sirvió la primera taza de la noche para llevárselo a la sala donde se instaló en uno de los viejos sillones y prender la televisión donde pasaban alguna película que no le prestaba tanta atención. Era una rutina que aunque le estaba acabando lentamente le ayudaba a no pensar mucho en el pasado; aunque parecía ser esta una excepción a la regla.

La paranoia seguía siendo latente, sentía que en cualquier momento Jack regresaría como prometió, que lo mataría esta vez. Morir de hecho no sonaba demasiado mal, pero en manos de ese psicópata ya no parecía tan encantadora como algunas veces llegaba a considerar, tal vez lo haría un día de esos...

No, no, eso estaba mal, no podía pensar en suicidarse, tenía solo 22 años, toda una vida por delante ¿no es así? Estaba arruinado. Necesitaba llamarle a su psiquiatra, tenía que hacerlo. Paso la taza casi vacía en una pequeña mesita que estaba en medio de la sala para coger el teléfono que estaba a su costado. Marco su celular nervioso que no le contestara para sentir un gran alivio no solo que le contestara sino que estaba dispuesto a verlo a su departamento; sin duda era todo un profesional y eso lo hacia quererlo. Y es que no había que nadie que supiera tanto de él como aquel psiquiatra.

...

Si conocía a alguien en quien poner toda su confianza, sus dudas y profundos miedos era a su psiquiatra: Bill Cipher. Cuando le dijeron que era el mejor y que podía atender su caso, pensó que aquel hombre era totalmente diferente que el chico rubio que era solo un par de años mayor que él. No obstante a pesar de ser tan joven le había ayudado- su anterior situación era incluso más patética, al menos agradecía que había logrado independizarse y tenía que agradecerlo a él- no sabría que hacer sin él. Le había ayudado en todo lo que podía y eso lo hacía sentirse demasiado dependiente.

—No sé cómo soportas el café sin azúcar, sabe simplemente horrible— suspiro un poco al ver al rubio en su cocina preparando su café en la cocina ¿era su impresión o estaba enojado?— esto te hará demasiado daño, Wirt.

—No lo creo— negó— ¿crees que algún día pase todo esto? Creo que ya no lo puedo soportar esto.

—De hecho si puedes— se acercó a la sala donde estaba él tomando el café— me han contado que has dejado de ver al psicólogo y que ya no tomas el medicamento que te doy— bajo la mirada, ese tono era de total molestia.

—Lo siento.

—No debes disculparte conmigo, pero si quieres seguir con tu vida no debes de hacer esto ¿Cómo piensas mejorar entonces? ¿Qué las pesadillas desaparezcan? Quiero ayudarte, pero quiero tu cooperación.

—Lo sé, pero realmente odio esas pastillas, odio sentirme como una especie de zombi el resto del día— reprocho.

— ¿Y prefieres ser como un muerto viviente por no dormir toda la jodida noche?— pregunto haciéndolo callar— debes hacerme caso, no tomaras esa mierda el resto de tu vida, cuando de te des cuenta tendrás una buena vida como las demás— se sentó en la pequeña mesa, quedando frente a frente.

—Pero esto ya no tiene solución — gruño; la falta de sueño mezclado con su ya profundo trastorno le estaban formando un mal carácter — ¿Qué vida puedo aspirar? Vivo en un mal departamento que mantengo apenas por un mediocre empleo y...no puedo olvidarlo.

—Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer— bufo Bill tomando a su paciente de las mejillas para que le mirara a los ojos — Jack ya no puede hacerte daño, ahora está en un lugar donde no podrá salir.

—Tú no entiendes lo que se siente estar con un psicópata que haga tanto daño— sintió esas ganas de desmoronarse por completo— Bill— apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió como le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Se perfectamente eso, pero tú ahora estas a salvo, sé que puedes salir adelante— decía en un susurro que solo él podía oír.

Wirt correspondió el abrazo, totalmente confundido ¿Por qué le decía que lo entendía? ¿Había pasado por lo mismo? Quería preguntarle, saber a qué se refería, pero desistió a hacerlo. En esos momentos prefirió aquel contacto que lo estaba calmando; sus brazos jalaban el cuerpo del rubio echándose para atrás y cargándolo en sus piernas- podría ser mayor que él, pero Bill era más pequeño que él- . El gusto le duro muy poco cuando se separó bruscamente de él.

—No debo estás haciendo esto— dijo Bill más para él. Wirt le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, que quería seguir abrazándolo, pero no estaba bien— lo siento Wirt, ya me tengo que ir. Le dije a Dipper que no tardaría lo más seguro es que me esté esperando, como si le importara— divago.

— ¿Las cosas no van bien con él, verdad?— pregunto, no era ningún tonto para notar que las cosas que tenía su psiquiatra con su pareja no iban del todo bien. De hecho si había que decir, aquel castaño le daba miedo, tenía un aura aterradora, demasiado parecida a la de Jack, aunque seguramente solo eran sus paranoias.

—Se supone que tú eres el paciente, yo no— rio, desviando el tema— así que no hablemos de mí— le notaba nervioso y se sintió preocupado por él.

— ¿Estás seguro?— pregunto viendo como el rubio se sentaba a su lado. Eso era un notorio no.

—No— negó de inmediato — es que detesto que siempre niegue lo nuestro ¿tanta vergüenza le causo que ni siquiera es sincero con su propia hermana?

—Si fueras mi novio, jamás ocultaría lo nuestro— se calló de inmediato, totalmente apenado por sus propias palabras— solo es un decir, yo no quería decir eso...

—No pasa nada— negó mostrándole una sonrisa— eres muy amable, pero ahora en serio me tengo que ir ¿Por qué no hablamos mañana? Puedo darte un espacio y te llamo cuando puedas, creo que...

— ¿Quieres salir a comer conmigo mañana? — interrumpió.

—No creo que sea bueno aunque tampoco debería estar haciendo esto — empezó a meditar — aunque podríamos hacerlo cuando salga de trabajar.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto ¿había cedido?

—Sí, pero solo será algo de nosotros dos— asintió— ¿tienes tu calmantes? Quiero darme cuenta que si puedas dormir al menos esta noche, o te atare a la cama— bromeo haciéndolo reir como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Obedeció a todo lo que le decía, incluso en tomar aquella pastilla que tanto odiaba. Bill no tardo en irse mientras él, empezando a sentir el cuerpo más pesado se fue a su cuarto para caer rendido en su cama cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, sin soñar en nada en absoluto.

Continuara.


	3. Solo

ack miraba ausente el techo de su fría y desolada celda. Había dormido pocas horas y aunque tenía todo el tiempo para poder conciliar el sueño – a menos que aquella mujer no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como consideraba al principio y volvería a verlo- simplemente no podía hacerlo, parecía una especie de castigo auto impuesto del cual no podía escapar. Estuvo acostado sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo estaba permanecido en ese estado casi catatónico hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse a su celda. Lo más seguro es que fuera algún guardia que le dejara la comida- el desayuno ni siquiera lo había tocado- levanto un poco la cabeza viendo que sus predicciones estaban en un error. Aquella testaruda estaba enfrente a su celda, a una distancia prudencial y ataviada en ese traje barato. En sus delicadas manos sostenía una grabadora. Admiraba su valentía.

— ¿Cómo estas, Unterweger?— pregunto la pelirroja que observaba sin la más mínima emoción al psicópata que se sentaba en la orilla de aquella cama, si se le podía llamar de alguna manera.

—Pensé que no te atreverías a verme después de lo que paso ayer — comento, al menos demostraba que era demasiado tenaz, algo admirable. Cualquier persona hubiera huido, pero ella estaba ahí, insistente a entrar en su mente y comprenderlo aunque sea un poco. Eso o sacarle información para venderlo al mejor y más morboso postor.

—No soy una cobarde— sonrió — ¿seguimos?

— ¿Con otra sesión barata? ¿Cómo Hannibal y Clarice en el silencio de los corderos?— pregunto cínico, satisfecho de borrar la satisfacción de la joven que ahora le miraba con una mueca de desagrado, que para él, le quedaba mejor— creo que ahora el asesino que causa el terror es aquel que anda mataran jóvenes pelirrojas con un hacha ¿no?

—Ese caso no está en mis manos— señalo algo molesta, ella quería ese caso pero se lo habían negado ¿era por su cabello rojo? Ni que fuera tan difícil teñírselo. Además que ese caso se lo habían dado a una total novata como era Mabel Pines— a ti tampoco debería importante.

—Tampoco es que me interese demasiado, pero estar encerrado es algo demasiado aburrido y escuchar las noticias que el guardia pone es mi único método de entretenimiento— lo último lo dijo con resentimientos. Antes eso no era verdad, pero por su "mal comportamiento" le habían dejado varios privilegios que el con esfuerzo había ganado.

—Supongo que podemos calmar las cosas así— se encogió de hombros. Tampoco obtenía nada con presionarlo porque no diría nada, si quería divagar entonces lo dejaría.

—Su única ventaja es que viaja por estados, retrasa toda investigación ya que son varias jurisdicciones distintas. Es inteligente, no puedo negarlo, pero sus métodos son sucios, se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones.

—Los que se dejan llevar por sus emociones tienden a ser más desorganizados, dejan pistas y él ahora no ha dejado absolutamente nada. Tu más que nadie saber eso, ya que por estás aquí.

—Y ese hombre también estaría en prisión, pero alguien lo está ayudando— comento ahora llamando la atención de Beatriz, eso era una teoría nueva— sería una mujer sumisa, inteligente incluso más que aquel que le ayuda, pero dependiente, tal vez tenga algún trastorno de personalidad. Posiblemente recibe malos tratos.

— ¿Cómo el caso de Paul y Karla*?— pregunto interesada ante eso, aunque presentía que aquello solo eran alardes de aquel psicópata.

—Si— asintió con total calma— y todo acabara cuando le haga demasiado daño. No hay nada peor que hacerle daño a alguien que te quiere.

— ¿Cómo te paso con Wirt?— el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, suspirando un poco. Su estado de ánimo había dado un cambio demasiado abrupto, toda aquella soberbia parecía haberse ido de golpe y ahora parecía nostálgico— entonces ¿Quién es?

—Fue mi tercera víctima, Enoch— tomo un respiro, el recordar aquel hombre era doloroso aunque no quisiera admitirlo— lo conocí cuando me encerraron por las muertes de mis padres adoptivos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — tomo aquello como un punto de partida para seguir con las confesiones. El hombre solo se encogió de hombros, le daba igual y eso estaba bien— excelente, entonces hazlo— le vio tensarse, parecía que aquello era algo que estaba reprimiendo demasiado tiempo, información genuinamente valiosa y sería la primera en escucharlo, cualquier editorial tendría un orgasmo por tal información. Encendió la grabadora de inmediato cuando él comenzó hablar.

Odiaba demasiado aquel lugar; dos años habían pasado desde aquel doble homicidio y le había internado en aquel psiquiátrico, en el ala especializada en los criminales peligrosos siendo el paciente más joven. En parte él no podía quejarse en nada en absoluto, lo habían considerado un inestable mental y su homicidio seria pagado con una sentencia no tan grave: saldría cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Mientras tanto, estaría encerrado en aquel lugar donde los psiquiatras tratarían de sanarlo y hacerlo una persona útil para la sociedad.

No era más que mentiras, aquellos médicos simplemente les interesaba un rábano reformarlo, de hecho solo querían beneficiarse de aquel chico que mato a sus padres a los 13 años. Tampoco soportaba a sus compañeros que por la ingesta de tantos medicamentos parecían personajes sacados de alguna película de George R. Romero.

Aquellas mañana presentía que pasaría como todas. Solo saldría para comer algo, después pasaría a dos sesiones de terapia, una grupal y una privada. Que emocionante, pensaba con sarcasmo aunque no era tan diferente a como cuando era un niño. Solo faltaba que le encerraran.

Estaba en uno de los rincones del comedor comiendo sin muchas ganas el arroz blanco con guisantes acompañados de carne; comer no era un calificativo que usaría en realidad, más bien estaba jugando con los alimentos que tenía frente a él sin darle mucha importancia a los demás que estaban a su alrededor.

—Hola— alzo la mirada al hombre que lo saludo. Por el uniforme que portaba aquel hombre alto de piel bronceada, cabellos rojizos y ojos oscuros era uno de los guardias. Arqueo una ceja confundido por su acción, se suponía que no debería hablarle por lo que decidió ignorarlo y fingir comer— no hablas mucho ¿verdad?

—Tú no deberías hablar conmigo— dijo Jack metiendo a su boca un pedazo de carne haciendo una mueca al notar lo salado que estaba.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Puedes perder tu trabajo, aunque en realidad no me importa— se encogió de hombros. Se le había perdido el apetito como casi todos los días.

—Entonces habla conmigo— insistió de nuevo el guardia— después de todo si algo malo pasa el único que tendría consecuencias seré yo— aseguro y Jack medito aquellas palabras, tenía demasiada razón en realidad, asintió como única respuesta, algo suficiente para el pelirrojo— eso es genial, ya llevaba tiempo queriendo hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto confundido por aquella confesión.

—Sí, siempre te veo muy solo y pensé que sería interesante hablar contigo, además tus ojos.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo mis ojos?— se levantó de golpe, estaba harto de todo ello.

—Pero son muy lindos, no tienen nada de malo— suspiro un poco, parecía que aquel chico consideraba que solo quería verle la cara de tonto pero no era verdad— son muy únicos, me gustan demasiado.

Eso sonaba demasiado sincero, pero Jack volviendo a su asiento bajando la mirada; eso no había estado bien, pero toda su vida la gente la tenía odio o repugnancia sobre sus ojos; era un fenómeno para todos, un monstruo que era mejor mantenerlo atado, en lo más oscuro de un sótano. Simplemente le costaba creerle. Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando sintió la gran mano de aquel hombre acariciar sus cabellos negros que aparto rápidamente.

—No te pongas triste.

—Nadie me había dicho eso sobre mis ojos— murmuro más para sí mismo — todos pensaban que eso era demasiado raro, les daba demasiado miedo, por eso me encerraban con los ojos vendados, no soportaban verme.

—Todos son unos ignorantes, pero eso ahora se quedó en el pasado, no volverán a molestarte— trato de animarlo, pero parecía que lo mejor no era tocar de nuevo el tema— ¿no vas a comer?— pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Sabe horrible— confeso.

—Me imagino que sí, espera un momento— se levantó para irse del comedor dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Paso un par de minutos hasta que el pelirrojo regreso a su lado con un recipiente de plástico en sus manos que dejo enfrente de él haciendo a un lado el plato con la comida mal preparada — tal vez no sea excelente, pero creo que le quitaría el puesto a la cocinera de aquí.

Jack quiso negarse, pero realmente casi no comía nada y tras abrir aquel traste que contenía puré de papas, no podía negar que tenía hambre. Demasiada hambre- además ya había sido grosero con él como para hacerlo de nuevo-. En verdad no era excelente pero era la comida más decente que había probado en años. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando termino todo.

—Lo siento, era tu comida— se disculpó pero Enoch hizo un gesto con la mano para que olvidara eso, no era importante después de todo.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado de hecho puedo traerte más si quieres— sugirió para levantarse— ya me tengo que ir, yo...

—Si me gustaría — dijo haciendo sonreír al mayor que se fue cuando se dio cuenta que había otro guardia mirándolo. Después de todo no eran tan irresponsable y consideraba lindo que se haya tomado ese riesgo solo para hablar con él.

Aquel acontecimiento no fue el único y con el paso de los años se fueron haciendo grandes amigo hablando cuando salía a comer o en las noches donde se quedaba cerca de su "habitación" hablando con la puerta separándolos. Ahora sabía que aquel hombre se llamaba Enoch, le ganaba por nueve años y era bastante entregado a su trabajo que a diferencia de sus compañeros que le gustaba el control sobre los pacientes peligrosos como él, realmente creía que ayudaba de alguna forma. Eso le agradaba, no era como los demás, tan sucios y corrompidos por su propia avaricia y, sobretodo, no le daba miedo.

Él por su parte estaba recibiendo un gran reconocimiento por los psiquiatras del lugar al ver como su comportamiento errático y casi psicópata estaba empezando a mejorar. Jack sabía que eso estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad. Jamás sintió que estaba "rehabilitado" ni siquiera se sentía "arrepentido" al contrario, lo único que había aprendido a manipular a todo el personal obteniendo varios privilegios que los demás internos no tenían, mostrando una personalidad que si bien no era extrovertida, era suficiente normal para que al cumplir los 21 años lo liberaran con dos condiciones, una que toda siguiera con sus terapias. Para él, no había ningún problema. La segunda era que alguien se hiciera cargo de él, y aunque pensó que eso si llegaría a ser un problema, Enoch tomo toda responsabilidad sobre él.

Lo primero que harían tras salir de aquel lugar donde había vivido por años era ir hacia su nuevo hogar. Mientras viajaban en el auto del pelirrojo, Jack se mantenía callado preguntándose qué clase de casa contaba su amigo, aunque conforme avanzaba el tiempo fue reconociendo el camino como el de su antigua casa. Y en efecto, era la misma cabaña rustica que estaba en el bosque.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?— pregunto curioso. No le causaba traumas, eso sonaba demasiado estúpido.

— ¿No te gusta? Yo pensé que... ¿Qué andaba pensando?— se maldijo en silencio.

— ¿Compraste esta casa solo por mí?— pregunto ignorando las maldiciones y el pelirrojo asintió escondiendo su rostro en el volante — eso es un bonito detalle. Siempre me gusto este lugar, es demasiado tranquilo— no espero nada para salir del automóvil, dándose cuenta de los pequeños detalles que delataban que aquel hombre llevaba un tiempo viviendo en esa cabaña. Todo ese tiempo había sido planeado para que viviera con él; eso iba más allá de un simple detalle sin duda.

—Jack, espera— salió también, se suponía que tenía que cuidarlo después de todo hacía poco había salido de un hospital psiquiátrico y no que quería que se sintiera incomodo en aquel lugar — realmente ¿no te molesta?

—Nadie había hecho nada por mí y no te preocupes hiciste demasiado como para que me queje por el lugar, te dije que me gusta— en su voz no detonaba ningún sarcasmo y su rostro mantenía una ligera sonrisa- que al saber que aquel chico no era de demostrar sus sentimientos, eso era bastante- estaba bien.

— ¿Estarás cómodo viviendo conmigo? — volvió a preguntar al joven que estaba sacando del asiento trasero del auto la única maleta donde contenía las pocas pertenencias.

—Claro ¿Por qué no?— fue su única respuesta para ir a la entrada que no tardo en seguirle. No quería darle muchas vueltas a todo en realidad. Tal vez si no estaba "curado" podía hacer una vida nueva.

Beatriz apago un poco la grabadora cuando aquel hombre se calló de repente, después de aquel silencio que se volvió incomodo después de unos minutos término cuando comenzó a reírse. Una risa que sinceramente le causaba escalofríos. Se mantuvo imperturbable, no era la primera vez que había estado en una situación como esa.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?— pregunto llamando la atención de Jack que parecía no poder calmarse de su risa histérica.

—Era demasiado patético pensar que las cosas realmente llegarían a cambiar ¿sabes? Nunca cambian. Yo...— tomo un respiro retomando un poco su compostura. Debió verse como todo un lunático pero en verdad ¿no lo era? Por supuesto que no, si fuera así hubiera sido encerrado de nuevo en un psiquiátrico, con su cerebro adormecido por los anti psicóticos que poco a poco consumía su cuerpo y su mente. No, él estaba cuerdo, el Estado de Massachusetts lo habían tomado como una persona cuerda que podía tomar como responsabilidad ante sus aberrantes crímenes— pensé que podría dejar todo atrás. Comenzar de nuevo e ignorar lo que paso, lo que hice en el pasado. Pero no fue así.

—Cuéntame sobre tu relación con Enoch — Jack arqueo una ceja al oír aquella pregunta con tanta frialdad. No le interesaba nada, maldita hija de puta, maldijo en su mente pensando que si tuviera oportunidad le agarraría su fino cuello solo para hacer que sus vertebras tronaran como si quebraras una ramita fina— eran muy buenos amigos, al parecer.

—No fuimos solamente amigos — rectifico de forma automática. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, pero ahora que tenía el control de nuevo no lo permitiría de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces?— sabía la respuesta y puso en marcha la grabadora de nueva. Una historia romántica manchada de sangre era muy buena.

—Éramos algo más— respondió sencillo— no creo que fuera algo que pudiéramos evitar, supongo. No pensé que después de todo acabaría demasiado mal.

Jack miraba desde la ventana de la sala al pelirrojo que terminaba con la decoración de Halloween de la casa. Había sido la segunda vez que le veía hacer y aunque siempre le señalaba que aquello era totalmente inútil porque la casa era lo totalmente aislada y nadie lo vería, no habrían niños que con insulsos disfraces que no tenían nada que ver con la festividad como eran de princesas o súper héroes tocaran a la puerta para pedir dulces no le importaba. Le gustaba demasiado esa fecha, decorar la casa con telarañas falsas y las calabazas que tallaban ambos con la diferencia de que el esmero que ponía Enoch era demasiada.

Decidió salir. El viento era bastante frio y realmente no quería salir, pero tampoco quería que el otro sufriera una enfermedad pulmonar solo por un capricho. En el fondo siempre se preocupaba por él y aunque no era bueno en demostrarlo sabía que lo entendía a la perfección.

— ¿Ya terminaste?— pregunto viendo desinteresado a las calabazas que estaban cómodas en el pórtico con una breve llama que en cualquier momento se extinguiría— vamos, regresa.

—Supongo que sí— dijo volviendo. Aquella noche donde las costumbres celtas declaraban la venida de los muertos al mundo de los vivos prefería estar en casa con Jack, sentados en la sala, bebiendo un chocolate caliente mientras miraban alguna película de terror hasta el amanecer. Eso lo mantenía tranquilo— ¿sabes? Sería bueno salir de aquí, ir al cine tal vez— sugirió. Sería algo divertido, además que Jack no salía demasiado de la casa.

—No me gusta salir, son muy escandalosos en la ciudad— negó — además odio sus disfraces.

—Nosotros podríamos conseguir disfraces muy bueno, a ti te quedaría demasiado bien el de Jack-o'-lantern— rio un poco por el nombre del chico que era igual al de aquella leyenda irlandesa

—Eso te quedaría a ti — negó — a ti te quedarían bien vagar con una calabaza por las calles como una alma en pena que no quiere ir al infierno.

—Tal vez— divago acercándose a él— ¿quieres que prepare el chocolate?

—Si— asintió separándose un poco para ir a la sala a buscar alguna película que no hayan visto para terminar poniendo algo que pasara en la televisión. Enoch no tardaría demasiado en llegar y pensaba que esta noche, mientras fingían asustarse con aquellas actuaciones patéticas y clichés predecibles en el género de horror confesarse.

No tenía miedo de que le rechazara- había sido rechazado de formas más crueles y ni siquiera habían motivos- solo no quería que su relación de amistad de ya seis años simplemente se fuera al caño cuando le dijera que sus sentimientos fueran más que sentimentales. No quería que dejara de ser al menos su amigo y la única relación que había durado con otro ser humano aparte de la su padre adoptivo.

—Jack ¿Estás bien?— miro al pelirrojo que la tenía una taza con el dulce chocolate. El solo asintió distraído para tomar un sorbo del líquido— ¿seguro? Puedes decirme que te pasa.

—Estás siendo un paranoico, no me pasa absolutamente nada ¿está bien? — le hizo espacio en el sillón para que se sentara a su lado— tal vez el próximo año podamos salir, pero ahora solo quiero estar aquí.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— pregunto recibiendo aquel silencioso si del cual estaba totalmente acostumbrado — eso es muy bueno, es que digo, estar encerrado todo el tiempo.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No puedes estar todo el tiempo aquí, sería bueno que conocieras gente, que hicieras amigos no sé.

—No me agradan las personas, además no necesito amigos si te tengo a ti— no pudo callarse— así estoy bien.

—Supongo— suspiro sonriendo apenas notándose en la comisura de sus labios — vamos a ver películas mejor, creo que es más cómodo— podía notar como estaba nervioso, incluso un poco incómodo y aunque quería saber cuál era motivo presentía que era su culpa. Solo asintió para ver la película sobre aquel muñeco poseído por el alma de un asesino en serie.

Las horas pasaban y el ambiente no mejoraba, al contrario, lo sentía demasiado frio ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Era por su comportamiento totalmente antisocial? ¿O sentía que Enoch solo quería deshacerse de él como todos? No, él no era así, no era como esas personas despreciables.

De repente todo se cubrió por la oscuridad; se había ido la luz. Sintió como el hombre a su lado se levantaba del sillón para ir a la cocina donde seguramente buscaría una linterna e iluminarse un poco. Le siguió solo para detenerse cuando le vio con intención de bajar al sótano con la linterna en mano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— quiso detenerlo.

—Seguro solo es cambiar los fusibles — explico — y eso están el sótano.

—No deberías bajar— se negó para acercar y tomar su brazo— al menos no en la noche, puedes hacerlo en la mañana.

— ¿Todavía tienes miedo al sótano?— pregunto y aunque no recibió respuesta sabía que era así. Ni siquiera se podía acercar a ese lugar — no tardare, no deberías preocuparte.

—Podría pasarte algo y yo no podría ayudarte — le soltó tomando un respiro— haz lo que tú quieras, no me importa.

—Solo serán unos minutos— Jack fue con él al sótano para ver como bajaba. Quería bajar también, pero sus piernas estaban totalmente inmovilizadas. Se sentó a un lado de la puerta a esperar; él estaba bien, no es que le traumara ese lugar ¿verdad?

El par de minutos se convirtió en una hora y cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido en el suelo la luz volvió. Soltando un bostezo escucho al pelirrojo subir las escaleras ¿Por qué había demorado demasiado?

— ¿Tienes sueño?— pregunto Enoch a lo que Jack asintió intentando levantarse— ven te ayudo— con cuidado le tomo de los axilas para levantarlo—yo te ayudare con tu fobia a los sótanos.

—Yo no tengo ninguna fobia — negó sintiendo como le abrazaba. Se sentía demasiado diferente— ¿Qué estas...?

—Claro que la tienes, solo que eres demasiado terco como para poder admitirlo— le puso contra la pared. El pelinegro podía estar muy alto pero incluso él lo superaba — ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie te ayude? Me gustaría saber que estas bien, pero siento que siempre estas encerrado en ti mismo y no puedo comprenderte.

—Odio ese lugar— admitió bajando la mirada— no soporto estar ahí, recuerdo las noches que pase en ese sitio y pienso que si bajo de nuevo pasara otra vez y yo no quiero que pase eso.

—No pasara— acaricio sus cabellos — ya nadie te hará daño, yo te lo prometo— se fue acercando más rozando sus labios con los del menor que no tardo en corresponder de inmediato. No había necesidad de confesarse, le quería tanto como él lo hacía.

Lentamente apoyo sus brazos en sus hombros sintiendo como el pelirrojo lo tomaba de la cintura. El beso no fue pasional ni mucho menos y eso era bueno; su calma, su lentitud era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Cuando se separaron unos minutos después sonrió al ver como Enoch se sonrojaba. Como si fuera un mocoso y no un hombre de 31 años.

—No debí...

—No te preocupes, me gusto— tomo sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos — tu me gustas, te quiero— sintió en su pecho un calidez indescriptible ¿eso se podía sentir? Ni siquiera cuando fue liberado de aquel horrible lugar en su niñez se comparaba— ¿tú me quieres?— pregunto, tal vez solo se había dejado llevar por el momento.

—Claro que te quiero, desde hace años— admitió besando su mejilla — ¿quieres que volvamos a nuestra ronda de películas?

—Si— asintió llevándolo a la sala para seguir viendo películas acurrucados uno sobro el otro en una atmosfera totalmente diferente, una de la cual Jack era una experiencia totalmente nueva y que le encantaba como nunca.

—Si ustedes estaban tan bien ¿Por qué lo mataste?— pregunto Beatriz que le seguía tomando aquello como algo totalmente incoherente.

—Cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo solo y las únicas personas a tu alrededor solo te lastiman aprender a desconfiar de los demás, todo iba muy bien entre nosotros pero sentía que todo acabaría, que ni siquiera era real lo que estaba pasando. Yo no quería hacerle daño, en verdad yo no deseaba que muriera. Y fue por mi culpa.

— ¿Cómo fue?— pregunto. Aquel hombre que mencionaba Jack nunca fue una víctima oficial de él, al menos nunca se le acuso por su homicidio ¿Por qué se lo estaba adjudicando? ¿La culpa? No es que se viera como un asesino que se arrepintiera. Quería saberlo.

¿Cómo todo comenzó a ir mal? Todo iba demasiado bien, entonces ¿Cómo es que comenzaron a discutir? Eso pensaba Jack en una noche donde el sueño no parecía estar de su lado y estaba acostado a un lado del pelirrojo que parecía estar perdido en sus sueños. Recostó su cabeza en su pecho, mirándole dormitar. Parecía demasiado tranquilo, pacifico, nada comparado como cuando estaba despierto y tuviera que lidiar con él.

Estaba consciente que la mayor parte de la culpa era de él; a sus 25 años seguía siendo una persona bastante errática – incluso sus visitas con el psiquiatra ya eran más moderadas y tenía que tomar medicamentos- algo que para la relación con Enoch estaba pagando la consecuencias. Se había vuelto bastante controlador en todo lo que hacía, en el fondo tenía demasiado miedo que al final se hartare de él y se fuera con alguien más.

Últimamente peleaban, únicamente por sus celos y por su inseguridad y aunque sabía que le amaba demasiado comenzaba hartarlo. Notaba claramente como comenzaba a distanciarse, notaba el miedo en su mirada cuando se ponía demasiado inestable y sus peleas casi llegaban a los golpes. Él le tenía miedo como todos los demás. Y aunque quería disculparse por todo, no podía. No era bueno expresando lo que sentía y solo se quedaba ahí sin mostrarle nada.

Quería despertarlo, odiaba quedarse toda la noche acostado en la cama viendo al techo sin poder hacer nada. Incluso las noches habían cambiado; extrañaba cuando aquel hombre se le subía encima para hacerle el amor de una forma que, aunque demasiado suave para su gusto le hacía sentir placer. Tomo entre sus manos su rostro con delicadeza, quería que lo tocara, que lo besara, que le tomara como aquella primera vez cuando cumplían su primer aniversario. Suspiro cansando dándole un beso en los labios que no fue correspondiendo par a acostarse en su pecho. Quería resolver las cosas, era la primera- y única – relación que había tenido en su vida y no quería echarla a perder.

A la mañana siguiente sin embargo todo salió igual. Como había hecho regularmente había estado vigilando a Enoch a su trabajo para terminar bastante molesto cuando lo vio platicando con una compañera del trabajo. No le monto una escena, no era esa clase de personas escandalosas sino que fue hablar directamente hablar con él. O mejor dicho discutieron hasta que logro calmarse y ambos fueron a la cabaña.

—Solo quiero que confíes en mi al menos una vez— Enoch estaba exhausto de todo aquello. Amaba demasiado a Jack, se lo demostraba y aunque no eran correspondiendo como quería sabía que los pequeños detalles que ofrecía eran más que suficientes para saber que lo que sentía era igual de intenso. Si tan solo fuera menos celoso— pero no me dejas hablar con nadie. Solo son amigos yo jamás pensaría en traicionarte.

—Te estás alejando ¿Qué demonios quieres que piense?— pregunto molesto, le estaba mintiendo— solo estás conmigo porque es tu maldita obligación.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, sabes que no es verdad— se quiso acercar a él pero solo se alejo para ir a la cocina— Jack, en serio — suspiro siguiéndolo entrando a la cocina— ¿Qué haces? — quedo helado cuando lo vio con un cuchillo en la mano.

—Lo es y sé que me tienes miedo, lo haces como a todos y yo no soporto eso— se fue acercando, sin pensar bien las cosas— y se que te irás a la menor oportunidad, no puedo con eso.

—Baja el cuchillo— fue retrocediendo— podemos hablar de esto con calma, se puede solucionar porque no ha pasado nada.

— ¡Mientes!— grito lanzándole el arma punzo cortante logrando el filo solo le lastimara el brazo ¿Qué había hecho?— y-yo...lo siento Enoch, yo no quería — quiso acercarse pero no se atrevió al ver cómo le miraba— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Jack ¿estás tomando las pastillas, verdad?— le preocupaba demasiado y cuando vio que lo negaba solo se acentuó más— no pasa nada.

—Si pasa, estoy loco ¿no lo vez?— su respiración se tornaba demasiado agitada — vete Enoch, déjame solo.

—No, no te dejare, necesitas ayuda.

—Te voy hacer daño, vete — le dio la espalda ocultando su rostro con sus manos, no quería hacerlo, lo que menos deseaba era perderlo— ¿Qué esperas? Lárgate— sintió como le abrazaban por la espalda.

—Te amo— Snoch apretó contra si el cuerpo delgado de Jack sintiendo como este se estremecía ante su taco— no puedes pedirme que simplemente me vaya de tu lado, moriría estar al lado.

—Morirías al estar conmigo— se separo — y si no te vas tú yo lo hare— le aparto para salir. No le importaba nada, solo quería irse y alejarse.

Todo parecía meditado, como un plan ejecutado por una mano invisible y malévola. Cuando paso a la puerta que daba al oscuro sótano estaba abierta totalmente abierta, le hubiera gustado saber cuál era el motivo, jamás se acercaba a ese lugar. Enoch le tomo del brazo con intención de detenerlo ¿Por qué era demasiado terco? Forcejo contra él, incluso sintiendo el dolor cuando el agarre se sintió fuerte. Solo basto un empujón para que lo soltara y también para que cayera a las escaleras. Apenas observo como su cuerpo rodo las escaleras y cerró la puerta. Escucho como le pedía ayuda, pero no podía, no se atrevía a bajar. Tampoco llamo a nadie ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué lo había empujado? Había sido un accidente, pero con sus antecedentes como homicida sabía que nadie le creería. Abrió de nuevo la puerta quedándose estático en su lugar escuchando los pedidos agónicos. La caída había si bien no lo había matado de inmediato si estaba grave. Tenía que ayudarlo. Se sentó en le orilla y aunque para el pelirrojo veía aquello como un acto de crueldad por parte de su amante que solo observaba sus últimos momentos de vida, la cabeza de Jack esta vuelta un lio. Solo quería bajar y sacarlo de ahí, ayudar. Basto una hora para que finalmente bajara. Todo estaba en silencio y eso le asustaba demasiado.

—Y a pude Enoch, lo siento por tardar pero tampoco podía pedir ayuda. Me hubieran separado de ti y pensándolo mejor es lo que menos quiero— se acerco al lastimado cuerpo del pelirrojo viendo con la poca iluminación las heridas que tenía. Había sangre por todas partes en especial por su cuello que ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar— Enoch, responde, ya estoy aquí— toco su pecho sintiendo como no respiraba. No había latido alguno. Estaba muerto— No, esto no es verdad, yo no pude— se aparto viendo sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre— fue un accidente, yo no quería que esto pasara, tú lo sabes, yo no debía haber hecho esto ¡Tú no puedes estar muerto! ¡No puedes dejarme, debemos estar juntos siempre! — se quedo en un rincón sin poder hacer nada— lo siento, lo siento, es mi culpa, lo sé, pero no puedes dejarme, superare mis miedos, ya no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por mí, solo regresa ¿está bien?

Tardaron unos días para que la policía llegara a la casa encontrándolo abrazando al cadáver ya putrefacto. Todo indicaba un accidente por lo que no se levantaron cargos y tras darle el punto bueno que no era lo bastante desequilibrado como para encerrarlo de nuevo- sus conocimientos en la manipulación le salvaron en esa ocasión- quedo libre.

Hubo un silencio y Beatriz ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la vio llorar. Era la primera vez que lo veía en ese aspecto tan bajo y patético, incluso para él. No hubo consuelo alguno y solo basto unos momentos para que lograra componerse lo suficiente para que siguiera hablando.

—Supongo que con Wirt solo quería enmendar las cosas. No quería perderlo pero simplemente ya no podía parar. Había matado a tantos, torturado solo para buscar al menos un poco de paz. Pensé que aquel chico lograría calmarme y en aunque fuera un poco lo logro. Yo no deseaba hacerle daño y confié en él, pero solo me traiciono.

—No Jack, tal vez con Enoch si fue un accidente por tu esquizofrénica con cabeza, pero tú realmente le hiciste daño a ese chico que tuvo la inteligencia suficiente para engañarte. Tú mismo te condenaste a estar solo— vio como se acercaba para apoyar sus brazos en los barrotes.

—Yo sé que no es así, solo está un poco asustado, pero si habláramos las cosas se podrán resolver.

—Tú jamás volverás a verlo.

— ¿Quieres apostar?— sonrió al ver la cara de indignación de la mujer pero antes de poder contestar llego el guardia anunciado que su tiempo había terminado — ¿Esto ha acabado? Es demasiado cansado en realidad.

—No, vendré hablar contigo la otra semana. Tengo más trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos.

—Adiós— le vio irse para regresar de nuevo a su duro lecho. Sonaba imposible ver de nuevo a Wirt, eso era demasiado lógico, pero entre aquellas mínimas posibilidades de salir tomaría una. Ya no sería un cobarde, lo vería de nuevo y esta vez se aseguraría de estar juntos siempre.

Continuara.


	4. Oportunidad

Wirt bostezo todavía cuando llego a duras pena a la cual suponía era la casa de Bill. No estaba demasiado seguro, de hecho incluso cuando todo el timbre se preguntaba si estaba en lo correcto y esa era la dirección que le había mandado su psiquiatra; su inseguridad no ayudaba para nada. Después de un par de minutos de esperar y sacaba su celular para revisar su mensaje que le había dejado hace poco más de una hora cuando al final el rubio se había dignado abrir la puerta. Su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía puesta una bata roja al más estilo de Quentin Tarantino en el film de Pulp Fiction.

—Pensé que no vendrías — le hizo pasar mirándole todavía con somnolencia, parecía que ni siquiera tuviera quince minutos de haberse levantado de la cama— pasa, no te quede ahí.

—Lo siento— se disculpó rápidamente entrando aquella casa. Si hubiera tenido que simplificar algo para describir aquella morada con una sola palabra sería frio, parecía todo calculado sin ningún toque que uno nota en un algo hogareño— pensé que nos veríamos en el hospital como siempre.

—No pienso ir hoy en realidad— se excusó vagamente, bueno eso realmente no se lo esperaba, siempre había considerado en Bill a una persona muy profesional— pero quería verte— añadió.

— ¿Quería verme?— pregunto confundido por aquella confesión. Quería verlo solo a él, eso le emocionaba aunque sabía que solo era una exageración por su parte.

—Como compensación quería invitarte a desayunar, aunque ¿me podrías esperar? Me quede dormido y ando en estas fachas.

—Tomate tu tiempo— respondió viendo como le abandonaba para subir las escaleras que conectaba a la segunda planta.

Wirt fue a la sala de aquella casa. Podría parecer un obsesivo pero le pareció curioso que no hubiera fotografías, ningún toque que le diera un algo personal. Todo parecía pulcramente limpio, exagerado en realidad, y los muebles parecían lujosos. Por un momento pensó lo que le había contado en el día anterior ¿estaría igual de mal? Posiblemente, era una teoría de la cual no se sentía con muchos ánimos de averiguar si era verdad o no. Paso solo diez minutos cuando Bill regreso un poco más entero de cuando lo vio al principio.

— ¿Te gustan las crepas?— Wirt solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, no le importaba que comer— bien te prepare unas — apenas fue a la cocina le siguió— ¿sucede algo?

—Bueno es que no es natural que un psiquiatra invite a un paciente a desayunar así como si nada.

—Lo que hice ayer, me hizo pensar que no es buena idea que yo siga siendo tu psiquiatra, de hecho también por eso te invite— comenzó a decir concentrando en lo que cocinaba— conozco a un colega muy bueno que te podría ayudar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?— pregunto empezando alterarse ¿se quería deshacerse de él? ¿Esto acaso era una broma de mal gusto?— yo estoy muy bien con usted, le juro que le hare más caso, me tomare mi medicación, pero no me puede...

—Lo que hice anoche rompe toda ética profesional, esperaba que al menos lo entendieras — suspiro, no era sencillo.

—Lo que hizo anoche me permitió dormir como no hacía en años— reprocho acercándose a él viéndole retroceder, apenas unos pasos.

—Cálmate— pidió apenas — mira eso no significa que voy a dejarte ¿está bien? Solo que yo no puedo hacerlo. Cuando te sientas mal o cualquier cosa puedes decirme o hablarme— le empujo un poco.

—Pero, yo realmente quiero que sigas siendo mi psiquiatra.

—Podremos ser amigos — señalo — y ahora no me desconcentre— bromeo.

—Supongo que está bien— trato de sonreír viendo como preparaba el desayuno. Cuando todo había terminado habían desayunado así mismo. Nunca había probado crepas tan deliciosas en su vida— realmente deberías dejar tu trabajo de psiquiatra, esto es lo mejor.

—Tampoco exageres, no es para tanto aunque me alegra que alguien comente bien de lo que cocine tan sinceramente.

— ¿Y tu novio?— pregunto —no debí preguntar ¿verdad? — no se veía bien.

—No, está bien, supongo que no le gusta ver esos detalles que le tengo con él, pero tampoco es que importen demasiado.

—Bill...

—Entonces ¿me vas hacer caso? No quiero que solo por eso dejes ir a terapia, y el colega del que te hablo trabaja en el mismo hospital así que podemos vernos cuando se acaben tus terapias— esquivo el tema.

—Si ¿Qué vas hacer el resto del día?

—Luchar contra el vacío existencial que todos pasamos— soltó una risa— tal vez limpie un poco la casa y ver películas hasta que llegue Dipper, ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta que no fui a trabajar.

— ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?— pregunto casi al instante ¿realmente había dicho que limpiaría? Realmente parecía un obsesivo compulsivo— claro que si quieres, digo si no quieres.

—Si quiero— acepto — incluso ¿Por qué no vamos alguna parte? Al cine, tal vez yo te puedo invitar.

Aquella tarde se podía diferenciar claramente a las que había vivido después de salir de aquel horrible lugar. Se podía decir que ahora se sentía como una persona normal llevando una vida como cualquiera otra. Incluso se divirtió bastante con Bill saliendo al cine – la cual terminaron viendo una película de terror que más que asustarlos, le divertía más que la de una de comedia. Cuando apenas anochecía los dos fueron a su departamento quedándose un rato a comer algunas botanas que habían sobrado del cine comentando con sarcasmo lo aterrador que había llegado a suceder.

—A menos que uno sea virgen saldrás vivo y mataran fácilmente al asesino, aunque estos revivan de forma inexplicable en la siguiente entrega— comento Bill— eso es una total injusticia, ni que solo por no coger te diera una fuerza sobrehumana.

—No, no la tiene pero a la gente le gusta esa clase de clichés— se acercó para ir a la nevera— ¿no quieres una cerveza?

—Tú no deberías tomar cerveza si estas tomando medicamentos — regaño estirando su mano— aunque podría pasarte eso en esta ocasión ¿está bien?

—Bien, madre— rio sentándose para tomar de la cerveza, era un adulto ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

—No soy tu madre, pero me preocupo por tu salud— tomo un sorbo— aunque siendo sinceros no soy el más indicado digo no puedo decir que está mal tomar cuando he probado cosas aún peores.

— ¿Drogas?— pregunto recibiendo apenas un si como respuesta— no tiene aspecto de un drogadicto.

—Lo soy, pero bueno al no parecer como uno ha dejado que mantenga mi empleo ¿no?— se calló cuando le vio acercarse, más de lo que incluso le considera apropiado— vamos, apenas estamos empezando una amistad, no seas pesado.

— ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no quiero una sola amistad contigo?— Bill le miro sin entender — digo, tu relación con tu pareja va mal y yo en verdad, te estimo demasiado, estoy enamorado de ti.

—Vamos Wirt, a lo mucho puedes sentir gratitud hacia mí, pero ¿estás enamorado? Te estas confundiendo. O te emborrachas con facilidad— quiso apartarlo cuando sintió que le acorralo en el sofá donde estaban— esto no es gracioso.

—Tal vez no sea la persona más cuerda, yo no tengo nada bueno que ofrecer, pero realmente quiero que me creas que si te digo que me he enamorado es verdad, yo no tengo dudas— ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? Él no actuaba así, pero ahora no veía el momento de retroceder. Ya no había camino de retorno— por favor.

—No hagas esto— no pudo pronuncia palabra alguna cuando sintió los labios del castaño juntarse con los suyos en un beso totalmente torpe.

Wirt sintió el miedo y la adrenalina pasar por sus venas. Estaba asustado por su propio impulsivo acto, esperando que en cualquier momento se separara, que le maldijera, que se fuera y lo dejara solo. Se lo merecía. No obstante y en contra de todo pronóstico no pasó nada de eso, poco a poco fue cediendo ante aquel beso tomando un ritmo más cálido, reconfortante. Sintió sus delgados brazos abrazarlo por su cuello y el le sostuvo de la cintura.

—Bill, te amo— sonrió cuando se separó de él.

—No digas eso, por favor, no puedes— se separó queriendo salir sino fuera porque le sostuvo de la muñeca— Wirt, suéltame— no se dio cuenta que le estaba lastimando, la mueca de dolor que ahora tenía el rubio en su pálido rostro.

—Dame una oportunidad, no te pido mucho, déjame formar parte de tu vida— no quería que se apartara, quería que estuviera a su lado. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de retenerlo, incluso a la fuerza...le soltó de inmediato cuando pensó aquello último. No, no podía pensar en eso. Eso era lo que había hecho Jack con él— lo siento, Bill.

—Está bien, lo hare, pero hazme caso y no hay que apresurarnos ¿vale? Me tengo que ir— se acercó para besar su frente ¿Por qué no estaba asustado? Debió verse como un loco— ¿estarás bien?

—Si, te lo prometo. Lo haré por ti.

—Hazlo por ti, nos vemos mañana, vere que te hagan una cita— le vio salir. Lo quería tener cerca.

Continuara.


	5. Libertad

Él no era fanático del caos, a pesar de que había sido calificado casi por todos los medios como violento, para Jack ver el ambiente en el que vivía en un completo desastre no era algo que era para su completo agrado. Sin embargo, tampoco es que pudiera quejarse de nada, pues eso mismo le hizo salir de aquella cárcel a la cual había considerado su nuevo hogar en unos años sin tener que ser escoltado por un par de guardias y atado como si fuera una especia de animal salvaje. Oh no, era libre.

Nunca pensó que en hubiera una posibilidad de motín en la reclusorio donde estaba cumpliendo sus varias condenas perpetuas. Claro, había de vez en cuando algunos disturbios que eran calmados sin muchos incidentes que uno que otro interno mandado a la enfermería un par de semanas. No obstante, lo que había pasado- o mejor dicho, lo que estaba pasando- era completamente diferente a lo que anteriormente había sucedido. Eso no tenía comparación.

Para ser sensatos no estaba enterado del motivo del motín, pero tampoco es que le interesara demasiado por lo que aquel detalle pasó a ser secundario. Lo único que había considerado primordial era aquel momento en que su celda fue abierta y él pudo salir de nuevo. Veía a los demás prisiones huir de aquel edificio que ardía con vehemencia esquivando como él cualquier obstáculo que le impidiera avanzar.

Caminar sería una pésima opción, a ese paso no avanzaría demasiado y lo más probable es que regresaría a ese lugar gris con ese aburrimiento. Un auto, eso es lo que necesitaba por lo que detuvo sus pasos para estudiar la zona. Estaba actualmente en el estacionamiento el cual tenía unos cuantos autos. Bueno, no sería difícil robar uno ¿verdad? Apenas se acercó a un convertible azul sintió como alguien le empujo levemente.

Apenas volteo a ver de forma indignada para sonreír con satisfacción al notar a Beatriz paralizada, muy posible por el miedo. Ahora que no había ninguna barrera entre ambos, la seguridad con la que siempre se pavoneaba desapareció. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil que le produjo asco.

—Jack...no esperaba verte aquí, pensé que estabas, bueno huyendo— apenas pudo pronunciar cuando sintió como la agarraba del brazo. El pánico no le dio a pensar en el arma que estaba guardada en la bolsa que colgaba en su hombro — te daré mi auto, te dejare escapar, por favor déjame ir— pidió.

—Este lugar no es muy seguro— comento quitándole la bolsa en busca de las llaves sin soltarla a ella — no es una buena idea de que te quedes, así como yo, pero solo tenemos un auto. Es un problema ¿no te parece? Pero es fácil de resolver, créeme.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— pregunto apenas soltándose. Huir no era una buena idea y observo algunos oficiales acercarse a ella. Genial.

Ese alivio sin embargo se vio al retrete cuando Jack saco el arma y sin darle tiempo de responder a los oficiales les disparo en la cabeza.

—Irnos los dos lejos de aquí— respondió abriendo la puerta del copiloto— las damas primero— dijo en un burlón ademan de educación que tuvo que aceptar sin remedio— si haces algo sospechoso te disparare— cerro la portezuela para ir a su asiento y arrancar en medio del tumulto y el fuego. Ya estaba harto del escándalo y necesitaba descansar en un lugar lejos de ahí.

...

Beatriz trataba de relajarse, ella había sido entrenada para sobrellevar aquellas situaciones tan difíciles, no obstante, debía de reconocer que una cosa era aprenderse la teoría y tenerles guardadas en su mente a ponerla en práctica. Al menos se habían dirigido a su casa por sus cosas – y dinero- y estaba en un lugar seguro. También agradecía seguir con vida, pensó que en base a su comportamiento aquel asesino serial ya hubiera acabado con su vida. Por lo que estar sentados en le cama matrimonial uno al lado del otro era un escenario que estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades.

Ahora estaban varados en un motel de paso. Era un lugar perfecto para mantener el anonimato. Muchas personas que pasaban generalmente con nombres falsos, eran rostros irreconocibles. Algo que esperaba de un asesino serial tan organizado como lo era The Beast.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo demasiado importante— ella se paralizo cuando escucho esa gruesa voz. En todo ese tiempo se había mantenido mudo, ordenándole apenas con la mirada— quiero que hablemos de Wirt ¿te parece?

— ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Wirt?— pregunto poniendo atención a la televisión que estaba en frente de ellas. Con mala trasmisión mostraban las noticias sobre aquel incidente en la prisión — el no debería interesarte más.

— ¿Te has olvidado lo que te dije antes? Pensaba que eras más inteligente— negó, como si estuviera profundamente decepcionado— quiero volver con él para arreglar las cosas y estar juntos.

— ¿Qué? Disculpa, pero no creo que eso funcione— comento, sabia que aquello era demasiado suicida pero todavía conservaba algo de sano juicio como para darle la razón aquel loco— tú lo torturaste, lo mantuviste secuestrado por meses y piensas que te perdonara ¿piensas que estas en una historia basura de Wattpad?

—Él lograra entenderme— Beatriz notaba como lograba calmarse, no pensaba atacarla de inmediato. Necesitaba información que le ayudara, la mantendría viva mientras la considerara necesaria.

—No lo hará si el mismo ayudo a que te encarcelaran— alego — él te odia, Jack.

—Tú no escuchaste lo que él me decía cuando vivíamos juntos, no podrías entender que podía pasar. Tú no lo conoces.

—Te engaño, entendiera, ni tu eres tan ingenuo como para caer en el engaño de aquel adolescente.

Se había excedido pero no era algo que pudiera evitar. Vamos, estaba en la merced de unos de los asesinos en serie más violentos en los últimos tiempos, provocarle era peor que beberse una botella entera de cloro. El pelinegro se levantó, y ella se sintió indefensa al notar lo alto que era. Ella era fuerte, podía pelear, pero con él lo veía imposible.

—Lo siento— dijo Jack antes de golpearla en la cara haciendo que cayera contra la cama haciéndola gritar de dolor. Era más que obvio que aquella disculpa no era más que sarcasmo mal hecho.

—Te diré donde está Wirt, se dónde se encuentra, pero por favor, no me golpees— comenzó a llorar y así como ella había sido indiferente con el llanto del psicópata él le correspondió pues no tardó mucho en jalarla de sus cobrizos castañas y arrastrarla encima de la cama para hacer que chocara con fuerza su cabeza contra la pared dejándola inconsciente. Aun se preguntaba cómo había logrado unirse al FBI.

Se aseguró de acostarla en el suelo de una forma que estuviera todo lo cómoda posible. El ocuparía la cama y no pensaba compartirla con ella. Por el momento buscaría algo para comer y tal vez descansaría en la cama hasta que ella regresara de su letargo y emprendieran su viaje por Wirt. Estaba tan emocionado, su mente retorcida creaba diversos escenarios para reencontrarse con él. No pudo dormir esa noche.

Continuara.


	6. Acecho

El cigarro que inhalaba era tan insatisfactorio como al ver a su amante tendido en su cama con una expresión tan ausente que por un momento sintió la ansiedad de subirse encima y acercar su rostro al suyo solo para sentir su aliento, su pecho moverse al compás de sus latidos y asegurarse que seguía con vida; en cierta forma le lastimaba pero trato de no fijarse en ello y mejor mantener su concentración en lo que era el resto de esa pálido y flacucho cuerpo que estaba decorado por moretones de distinta gravedad que él no quería saber ni como los obtuvo. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no quería comentar eso y Bill tampoco parecía emocionado por contar nada. Después de todo él no era su psiquiatra.

Si en esos momentos hubiera tenido la capacidad de reír, en esos momentos estaría carcajeado como el estereotipo de un loco histérico como él ¿Cómo es que su vida se había convertido en eso? ¿No se suponía que un tratamiento psiquiátrico le ayudaría a superar toda la mierda que había tenido que vivir y tener una vida, sino sobresaliente, pero al menos decente? Su mente seguía en añicos, las pesadillas eran fieles compañeras que le esperaban pacientes cada noche y le habían volar de su cama a altas horas de la madrugada bañado en sudor y se cogía su psiquiatra apenas tenían oportunidad de verse. Patético. El cigarro se consumió y le soltó cuando el fuego quemaba las yemas de sus dedos. Lo aplasto de inmediato.

—Wirt— sintió una mano fría de su amante tocar su mejilla y por su mente se preguntó cuándo se había acercado tanto; ese tacto era metódico y eso fue tan malo para él que lo aparto sin ninguna meditación previa— cariño, tengo que irme — aviso a lo que tardo un tanto en captar aquel mensaje, sin duda la falta de sueño le jodía en varias cosas.

—Oh claro— asintió tontamente para ver como Bill se estiraba un poco antes de levantarse, un poco de semen se escurrió entre sus piernas cuando se puso de pie y se dispuso a vestirse.

Por su parte se sentó en le orilla de la cama limitándose a observar al rubio cubrirse con esa ropa ocultando toda marca que nadie sospecharía tener un respetado psiquiatra ¿Por qué no podían ser pareja? Era una pregunta que a menudo de presentaba en su cabeza y que desgraciadamente jamás venia como una respuesta. Bill estaría bien a su lado, no era una buena persona para formar una relación, pero estaba seguro que era mejor que el abusador que tenía como pareja oficial.

—Quédate— no estaba seguro si su voz sonaba como una súplica o como una orden, pero al menos llamo la atención del rubio.

—Estoy ocupado, pero podemos vernos mañana cuando termine mi turno — Bill termino de vestirse para acercarse a él — ¿te parece bien?

—Suenas como si estuviéramos en terapia todavía — reprocho — y no hablo de eso Bill, hablo de que quedes, de forma permanente.

Bill no contesto de inmediato pero sabía que aquellas palabras no habían sido de su absoluto agrado solo al ver como aquella pequeña sonrisa poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo y como es su lugar, mostraba un rostro sin emociones, como la primera vez que lo conoció. Cuando sintió la necesidad de retractarse, de incluso pedir disculpas, el rubio abrió la boca, adelantándose.

—Hemos hablado de eso Wirt, yo no puedo ser tu pareja, yo tengo una y no sería nada bueno para ti.

— ¿Qué es lo mejor para mí? — apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus uñas empezaron a lastimar sus palmas — esta mierda de escondernos es lo que realmente me está afectando, Bill ¿y me dices que es lo mejor para mí? Eres un egoísta y un masoquista.

—Y mantener una relación seria empeorar las cosas— frunció el ceño, molesto e indignado— no te conviene estar conmigo, a nadie la conviene— retrocedió unos pasos cuando Wirt se levantó— no puedo dejarlo, creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos.

No quería escucharlo, ya no podía realmente con la ira que recorría su cuerpo ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? ¿Por qué sonaba como si no significara nada? ¿Realmente no valía nada para Bill? Se sentía ten herido y usado.

—Wirt, lo siento, pero esto jamás funcionara y...— ¿Cuándo le había acorralado contra la pared más cercana?

—Cállate.

—Me preocupas, no es saludable— su voz era monótona, manteniendo el control ante todo ¿Por qué no tenía miedo? Se vería tan bonito con esos ojos impregnados de terror y su voz temblorosa por el sollozo reprimido.

—Tu novio ¿te tiene amenazado? ¿Por eso no puedes separarte de él?— en esos momentos quería saber que tan patético se veía en esos momentos para que Bill le mirara de esa forma tan extraña — mira, si te preocupas por eso yo podría intervenir, he liado con un psicópata por así decirlo— no supo que podía reír ni porque comenzó hacerlo en esos momentos. Una breve pero histérica risa para ser más específicos — te amo Bill, no puedo estar seguro de casi nada pero sé que me he enamorado de ti, quiero hacerte feliz, ya no verte tan mal, por favor, solo no me dejes.

—Yo no te amo— no pudo hacer nada cuando el rubio le empujo para huir — te referiré a otro psiquiatra, él te llamara para los detalles, pero a mí no me vuelvas a ver.

Sus piernas cedieron a la gravedad cuando escucho como Bill salió del departamento cayendo de rodillas en el suelo; de pronto sintió como la habitación se iba haciendo más y más pequeña, con el oxígeno disminuyendo a la par. Nunca pudo saber cuándo se desmayó.

...

A veces se preguntaba quien realmente había caído en el tan infame síndrome de Estocolmo era ella y no Wirt, como habían supuesto todos; ella no creía eso de esa infortunado muchacho, fue fuerte y había jugado bien sus cartas para manipular y sobrevivir a un peligroso psicópata; no como ella que sentía que estaba actuando demasiado sumisa ante ese hombre, pero tampoco podía estar segura de nada mientras viajaba por las carreteras más desoladas de ese tonto país siendo la guía de Jack Unterweger con rumbo a ese pueblo desconocido de Oregón.

Por el momento el viaje había resultado tedioso y agobiante, pero ella estaba bien y sentía que eso realmente era importante; también Jack no le había agredido, parecía demasiado concentrado en buscar a Wirt como para pensar en ella más que como un objeto que le sería útil en esos momentos. Demonios ¿Por qué pensaba que eso era una buena señal? Una buena señal era ver que la buscaran y le rescataran de esa maniaco, no eso. Ya estaba pensando como esas idiotas.

Solo era un instinto de supervivencia, trato de convencerse, después de todo si ponía un tipo de resistencia entonces si sería una estupidez fatal que probablemente acabaría con su vida. Por el momento se mantendría neutral ante todo y cuando llegaran a ese pueblucho entonces huiría y buscaría ayuda, incluso para Wirt si se presentaba la oportunidad. No estaba demasiado segura de ello.

—Hasta aquí podré ayudarte, Jack, su dirección es algo de lo que no tengo conocimiento— el hombre, que en todo el viaje de mantuvo imperturbable en la camioneta freno de golpe haciendo que su cuerpo se fuera hacia adelante y su rostro golpeara con fuerza la guantera- bien, eso no había sido un buen inicio, pero estaba casi segura de cómo actuar sin que su cuello sea seccionado.

—No creo que te convenga decirme esas cosas, Beatriz — pese a su voz calmada, la pelirroja sabía que ese sentimiento no era más que una patética farsa; aquellas manos esqueléticas se aferraban de forma violenta al volante.

—Yo también lo sé, pero protección a testigos son recelosos en su trabajo, con suerte sé que estaba en ese pueblo olvidado por Dios.

—Supongo que al menos es algo— medito el hombre para si— te propongo algo Beatriz — puso más atención a la joven que parecía mantenerse a raya del horror que estaba experimentado — seguiremos siendo un equipo para encontrarlo y — estiro su mano para atrapar uno de sus mechones; le recordaba tanto a la sangre— si te comportas te dejare con vida ¿Qué te parece?

Beatriz no pudo responder de inmediato a pesar de las limitaciones en esos momentos; solo podía decir que si, era sencillo ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? ¿Por qué ahora no encontraba el valor? La leve caricia que le proporcionaba a su cabello cambia un tirón fuerte que le hizo soltar un grito de dolor. A Jack Unterweger no se le podía hacer esperar.

—Lo haré, no cometeré ninguna estupidez— dijo para sentir como le soltaba.

Jack no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir manejado en buscar de un lugar donde se pudieran hospedar sin llamar mucho la atención. Beatriz por su parte, acariciaba su melena mirando a su captor; era demasiado obvio que no creía en esa promesa, cuando acabara con su ayuda, entonces ya no le serviría y se desharía de ella bueno ya vería quien se deshacía de quien.

...

Ajeno a los hechos que pasaban a su alrededor, Wirt Scone vivía en una espiral de depresión que no hacía más que empeorar. El mediocre trabajo que tenía lo había perdido en poco tiempo por su deficiente desempeño y, para ser francos, no se sentía capaz de encontrar otro empleo, lo echarían de inmediato y no quería pasar por eso.

Por el momento viviría de sus ahorros- los cuales era cantidad considerable debido a sus ya recortados gastos diarios- y su liquidación, sobreviviendo con lo más básico. Después de todo ¿para qué quería ambicionar más? Su tiempo libre lo ocupaba en acosar a su psiquiatra.

Todavía no llegaba a ese nivel escalofriante, no le seguía todo el día y no había intentado colarse a su casa para instalar cámaras y grabadoras solo para este más seguro de sus movimientos; para empezar ni siquiera tenía los medios necesarios para lograr eso. No, él solo se limitaba a verlo cuando iba a trabajar, llegando a entrar varias ocasiones al hospital solo por ese motivo. Menudo error el que cometió.

Bien, no podía hacer nada porque ni siquiera amantes eran, pero al ver aquel hombre que aun amaba con locura con aquel medico de nombre John la rabia era demasiada ¿no se suponía que le había prohibido verlo porque ya no soportaba serle infiel? ¿Qué se preocupaba por él? Que se joda, era una puta y solo lo estaba usando, como seguramente lo hacía con ese otro, con todos. No sintió lástima por los golpes que le daban, de seguro se lo merecía.

Ahí cometió su segundo error y es que si tan solo no estuviera tan enfocado en su obsesión con el rubio, tal vez y solo tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba siendo acechado.

Continuara.


	7. Caza

Atrapara a Wirt era un trabajo demasiado fácil; Jack había invertido los siguientes días en seguir los pasos de ese chico, dándose cuenta que su vida no podía describirse como una. El muchacho casi no salía de aquel pequeño y horrible departamento más que para comprar comida en varias tiendas sin tener una preferencia en alguna. Si él llegara a actuar, nadie sospecharía nada, pues realmente su desaparición no causaría efecto alguno. Él no quería nada sencillo, la mayor parte de sus homicidios habían sido así y por supuesto quería que con Wirt fuera especial. Él se merecía algo especial.

Mientras tanto, había alquilado un cuarto en un motel afueras de la ciudad, donde mantenía a Beatriz encerrada a Beatriz la mayor parte del tiempo maniatada. No tenía pensando matarla de inmediato; eso arruinaría sus planes y si bien, mantenerla con vida implicaba un riesgo mayor ya que había una posibilidad de que escapara y buscará ayuda, no creía que fuera tan tonta como para tomar aquella riessgosa y estúpida decisión.

Era una lástima que la estaba sobrevalorando demasiado.

...

Esa mañana había amanecido con un saludable buen humor; no sabía el motivo que podía ocasionar aquello, pero debió de admitir que no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo disfrutaría mientras el agua tibia quitaba los rastros de jabón de su cuerpo a la par que tatareaba una canción compuesta por su propia cabeza. Cuando termino y se secó, salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su esquelética cintura, mostrando a su única espectadora su demás demacrado cuerpo producto del auto descuido personal.

Como era de esperarse, la joven agente se encontraba sentada en total silencio en un sillón rustico y de aspecto agradable que se hallaba pegado al piso al suelo. Por un momento considero que aquella mujer con la que estaba compartiendo esa travesía loca no existía y no era más que una muñeca que trataba de encajar con el resto de decoración de la habitación. Por supuesto que ella no encajaba y por el leve movimiento de su pecho por la inhalación y exhalación de aire tampoco debería encajar; era un ser humano, no un objeto, pero Jack no notaba mucha diferencia.

No quiso especular más y paso por el pequeño closet, notando que la televisión estaba encendida. Los noticieros estaban pasando, dando la nota del encuentro de un cadáver hallado en un departamento asesinado por un hacha. Y él que pensaba que ese día no podía ser mejorar aún más. Con otro homicidio en aquella zona no le prestarían demasiada atención y, si bien, hubiera preferido ganarse su propio tiempo, tampoco sentía que podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.

—¿Sabes que aun así te atraparan, ¿verdad? —. La voz de la pelirroja llamó su atención por unos segundos antes de sacar su típica ropa negra —. Estás actuando demasiado arrogante.

—Y tú tienes unas expectativas muy bajas —señaló empezando a vestirse —¿Acaso te estás preocupando por mí? —se burló sin tener mucha respuesta por parte de Beatriz.

—Sólo te estas volviendo totalmente loco, sin embargo, creo que será divertido cuando pueda ver cómo te arrestan. No sé, tal vez la pena de muerte ya sea una contemplación justa ¿no te parece?

La inesperada muestra de valentía que mostraba la mujer, desapareció cuando el hombre, con un paso tan lento que desesperaría al hombre más paciente se acercó a ella. Por un momento reconsideró sus propias palabras y creía conveniente pedirle perdón de rodillas; por supuesto si tan sólo sus piernas no se encontraran tan hábilmente maniatadas con una cuerda lo haría.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando la larga y fría mano de Jack tomo casi con dulzura su barbilla para hacer que lo mirará a aquellos extraños ojos que poseía y que sólo le llenaban del más puro terror.

Duraron así por el tortuoso tiempo de un minuto, sin moverse a pronunciar palabra alguna; la pelirroja sólo se pregunta ¿Cuántas personas no habían sentido ese tacto antes de morir? Muchos y si no fuera por el caso de Wirt hubiera jurado que todos. Suponía que así debería sentirse el tacto de la muerte.

—No creo que tengas ese placer —susurró sus palabras de forma casi se sintiera un acto íntimo e irrevocable —, y será mejor que mantengas esa bonita cara cerrada. Hemos tenido una relación especial estos últimos días que incluso he pensado en ser suave contigo —soltó su barbilla y sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando la mujer volvió a respirar con normalidad —, pórtate bien, todo acabará y llegaremos a un buen acuerdo esta noche ¿Te parece?

El ligero cabeceo de aquella cabeza roja fue la respuesta que necesitaba y sin más ceremonia salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Por supuesto, tenían una buena relación, o buena según las circunstancias, no obstante, eso no significaban que tenían que bajar la guardia. Eso siempre llevaba el caos a todo asesino estúpido lo cual no era.

—¿Señor Hansen?

Por un momento su eterna calma y auto control desvanecieron de una forma que incluso para él se podía considerar alarmante; ponerse así no ayudaba de nada, al contrario, a lo que no tardó mucho en volver a la "normalidad"

—Lo siento, Lucy, me has sorprendido ¿sucede algo? —preguntó haciendo que la mujer que trabajaba como camarera sintiera vergüenza por su propio acto. Eso le genero cierta satisfacción.

Aquella camarera, Lucy, sin duda había servido para el propósito de ocultar a su preciada rehén y de mantenerse oculto casi sin esforzarse, actuado perfectamente el papel de un hombre que se había quedado sin hogar -. Le había convencido que su "esposa" no podía salir de la habitación pues sufría de esquizofrenia y, por lo tanto, tampoco podía entrar ya que eso podría ser perjudicial. Sólo esperaba comprensión de su parte, que él se encargaría de la limpieza y todos los demás inconvenientes que podría generar. La mujer no pudo negarse.

—Nada, sólo quería saber si se encuentra bien —comentó avergonzada.

—Sí, de hecho, creo que mi suerte ha mejorado —soltó una risa que aparentaba en muchos sentidos ser algo verdadero —. He encontrado una buena casa para irme con mi esposa en unos días.

—Oh ya veo —comentó la mujer algo desanimado —, me alegro mucho por usted.

—Gracias, en fin...tengo que salir, no tardaré mucho o eso espero ¿mi esposa estará bien? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Por supuesto, usted no se preocupe por nada —. La mujer mostraba una falsa cordialidad que no sabía cómo debería sentirse al respecto.

—Nos vemos —se despidió, en esta ocasión con más educación que la vez anterior.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo podía asegurar que la mujer que había dejado atrás seguía viéndole; no la culpaba, en estos días se había mostrado amable, cortes y seguramente ella consideraba de forma ingenua que él era un buen hombre. Pero él no era en lo absoluto un buen hombre. Era un cazados y, bajo esa excelente idea, iría a cazar un espécimen que lo había traicionado con falso amor.

Hoy estaba acabado.

...

Algo no estaba bien, pensaba Wirt tras despertar de un sueño reparador de 10 horas. Un sueño sin pesadillas, había logrado pasar una noche sin despertarse bañado en su propio sudor a las tres de la mañana para arrastrar sus pies congelados hasta la cocina para beber un café insípido y pensar en la oscuridad sobre la mierda que se había convertido su vida. Y no le gustaba.

Con un demonio, se suponía que eso podía significar que estaba mejorando que tal vez podía salir adelante. Pero no le gustaba, tenía demasiado miedo a ese cambio abrupto. También se sentía estúpido con todo eso.

Tenía que dejarse de atormentarse con eso, después de todo , eso no podía ser algo malo ¿verdad? Podría tener una vida normal, podría ver a su familia sin sentir vergüenza hacia sí mismo.

Su ánimo seguía decaído y eso de alguna manera le daba cierta sensación de tranquilidad. No debía de cambiar de forma autómata y decidió que estaba bien.

Empezó su rutina del día de forma lenta y perezosa, sintiendo los efectos positivos que acarreaba dormir bien al menos una vez; ordeno su poco amueblado departamento, se dio una ducha y desayunó lo poco que quedaba en la alacena. Debería comprar más comida con el poco dinero que aún conservaba de su liquidación. Salir sin motivaciones acosadoras sin duda resultaba una buena idea.

O eso era una buena idea hasta que salió encontrándose con Jack Unterweger. Aquella aterradora imagen sólo duro unos segundos antes de hundirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia ¿se había desmayado por verlo o porque había sido golpeado? No tenía una idea, sin embargo, a esas alturas, ya no importaba.

Continuara.


	8. Al fin

Cuando Wirt recuperó el conocimiento lo primero que se percató fue que se encontraba sólo en su habitación, inmovilizando en su cama con amarres firmes de alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Quiso gritar pero su boca estaba bien sellado con cinta adhesiva. 

Rápido y borrosos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza adolorido sobre lo que pasó antes de ser atacado. Cómo aquel hombre había regresado a su vida para lastimarlo, terminar el trabajo que había comenzado hace años. 

No, eso no podía estar pasando. Jack no podía estar ahí, él estaba en una prisión de máxima seguridad bastante lejos de él. Y en todo caso que el llegara a salir, no podría dar con él, se había escondido en aquel pueblo olvidado de Dios, renunciando al contacto de las personas que más amaba para no ponerlos en algún riesgo con tal de nunca volver a verlo. No había ninguna lógica, entonces ¿Por qué estaba amarrado a la cama sin poder hacer nada al respecto? Él no podía hacerlo solo, por supuesto, entonces ¿qué explicación había?

Tal vez ni siquiera era real. Aquellas ataduras que abrazaban sus extremidades podrían ser producto de su mente que aún seguía en las memorias que lo atormentaban; no sería la primera vez que experimentaba alguna clase de alucinación de ese tipo, aunque esta se sentía diferente a las demás, más real.

No, se negaba rotundamente aceptarlo, simplemente no podía sucederle algo así de nuevo, preferiría aceptar que había caído en la locura que enfrentarse a Jack de nuevo, al menos la locura sería menos dañina que aquel hombre. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ese hombre. 

…

Al contrario de Wirt, Beatriz estaba más que consciente que Jack estaba afuera, ella había sido testigo de todo y de forma involuntaria se convirtió en su cómplice

— Lo tengo. —La voz de Jack que por lo general se encontraba neutra y fría, ahora estaba un poco cambiada. Estaba emocionado y era obvio—. Se veía tan hermoso, no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vi y por fin logre tocarlo. . 

Las últimas palabras hacen que la pelirroja se estremezca por completo y el asco que le sigue poco después le hace agradecer que no haya comido nada durante todo el día porque estaba segura que terminaría vomitando. Y eso no sería nada bueno para ella. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó y tardó muy poco es darse cuenta de su imprudencia que había salido de su boca. Maldecía su curiosidad. 

—¿Tú que estás pensando, pequeña pervertida? —preguntó a su vez con una sonrisa—. No le he hecho nada malo, no quiero equivocarme de nuevo. Sólo lo aseguré en su casa, para que nada malo le suceda —aseguró y de no ser porque lo conocía y sabía bien que era un completo enfermo diría que sus palabras eran genuinas y no un intento bien ingenioso de la manipulación—. Pero, claro, todo esto no se puede hacer sin tí, me ayudaste mucho. 

Si ella ya se sentía mal, aquel agradecimiento fue el tiro de gracia a todo lo que ella creía. Había cometido un grave error, una traición a todo lo representaba algo algo sagrado sólo para conservar su trasero con vida. Ahora aquel chico estaba corriendo peligro y ella ya ni siquiera estaba segura de su propia vida estaba asegurado; nunca había una manera segura de confiar de su psicopata. 

—Yo no te ayude —soltó sin más para su propia compasión que por declarar un hecho. 

—No, no habría llegado tan lejos sin tí. 

—Pero yo no quería ayudarte. —Sus palabras se quiebran como el cristal y su garganta sufre como si la metáfora fuera una terrible realidad, desgarrándose. Al menos logró reprimir un sollozo patético de su boca—. Me obligaste hacerlo.

—Oh sí, lo hice —asumió la responsabilidad para la sorpresa de la mujer—, pero tampoco pusiste ninguna resistencia ¿verdad?— Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del asesino cuando la mujer comenzó a sollozar totalmente destruido.

El sufrimiento era uno de los aspectos de la humanidad de Jack disfrutaba con demasiado deleite. Sin duda era algo que nunca se cansaría. Era una lástima que por el momento no contaría con el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarla. 

Ignorando los sollozos de la pelirroja se alejó de ella y fue a la cama; con una calma tan propia de él se sentó pensando en la forma más adecuada de matarlo. Si era muy ingrato de su parte hacerlo, él le había prometido que la liberaría si hacía todo lo que pedía y encontraba a Wirt y ella había cumplido bien demasiado bien. Sin embargo ¿Quién creía en las promesas de un asesino en serie?

De pronto, una idea llegó a su cabeza, como si fuera algo divino. Sabía que hacer y con la velocidad fue al pequeño baño para preparar todo lo que necesitaba. Sería una muerte, algo decepcionante para él, pero suponía que tenía que hacer un pequeño sacrificio. Además, Beatriz había sido bastante cooperativa ¿Por qué no darle a su muerte al menor algo de dignidad?

Cuando sus preparativos terminaron fue de nuevo por la pelirroja. Ella había dejado de llorar y cuando la vió a los ojos, su mirada estaba completamente vacía. Como un pequeño cordero en un matadero que comprende, al fin, su destino. En un vano gesto de consuelo, puso una mano en su hombro; realmente no era bueno. 

—Creo que será al fin de nuestra relación. —La broma sonaba demasiado seria como para ser tomada como una. Beatriz se ría de todas formas. 

—¿Dolerá? —preguntó con una voz que apenas se puede distinguir.

—Me asegurará que no sea tonto —con cuidado fue desatando los amarres que le tenía confinada en la silla; ella ni siquiera se movió y Jack se sintió algo decepcionado. 

—Promesas, promesas —tararea antes de ser arrastrada a su muerte. 

Al menos en esa ocasión, Jack fue un hombre de palabra. 

…

Jack llegó al departamento de Wirt poco después de anochecer con una naturalidad digna de alguien que ha tenido la dicha de vivir ahí. Bueno, en ese departamento vivía su amor era casi lo mismo. 

Para su alivia, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado hacía unas horas atrás. Eso significaba que Wirt seguía seguro en la habitación. Esperando su llegada. Él también se moría por verlo, 

Sin más retrasos se dirigió a la habitación de su amado, encendiendo las luces a su paso. Wirt seguía en la cama, con las ataduras en sus muñecas y tobillas y una extraña sonrisa en su bonita rostro. Jack sintió un estremecimiento que nunca espero tener. 

—Hola Wirt —saludo Jack acercándose a él.

—Hola Jack, tanto tiempo sin vernos —dice y su voz suena extraña. Su mirada le recuerda un poco a Beatriz y esa idea le asquea por completo. Decide ignorarlo.

—Lo sé, te he extrañado. —Se sentía a su lado y Wirt sólo amplía su extraña sonrisa. 

Jack siente un mal presentimiento. Hay algo que no encaja y se siente mal. Él podía manejarlo ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, antes que nada, me gustaría disculparme por mi tardanza, en estos tiempos, las cosas se me han hecho un tanto complicadas, entre ellas las actualizaciones, espero aprovechar un poco la cuarentena para publicar y terminar esta historia que estás más cercana.
> 
> Nos vemos y cuidense.


End file.
